Encore du Hijack
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Jack peut se montrer étonnamment violent quand on s'en prend à son petit ami. Attention: Assez de guimauve et de fluff pour vous rendre diabétique en lisant cet OS.


Valhnamara Haddock, plus connue sous le nom de Valka, était entrain de mettre une touche finale à son tableau du drakkar viking en pleine tempête quand son fils rentra à la maison.

-Harold!l'appela-t-elle. Je suis dans le salon! Comment s'est...

Elle se tue soudain en entendant son fils chuchoter furieusement avec un autre garçon bien connu que la maison. Valka esquissa un sourire. C'était donc la visite hebdomadaire du petit Jackson Overland. Valka était toujours ravie de l'avoir à la maison, lui qui rendait son fils si heureux...

Elle entreprit d'essuyer ses mains sur un torchon et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre des deux garçons. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour les saluer quand elle poussa un cris d'horreur.

-Oh mes dieux, Jack! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avaient les vêtements presque intégralement maculé de boue, la lèvre inférieure fendue et un énorme œil au beurre noir sur l'œil gauche.

-Bonjour, madame Haddock...fit-il avec un petit sourire coupable.

Valka porta ses mains à sa bouche et lançant à son fils, qui ne lâchait pas la main de son petit ami, un regard horrifié.

-Désolé...bredouilla Harold en tentant de se faire tout petit.

Jack réagit au quart de tour.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien !

Valka claqua sèchement des doigts et ordonna d'une voix forte qui faisait régner l'ordre dans la maison :

-Jack!Tes habits vont au sale _immédiatement_. Vous allez m'expliquer ça devant un chocolat chaud.

Personne ne discutait les ordres de madame Haddock lorsqu'elle utilisé son ton de femme Viking. Jack entreprit de fourrer son pantalon et son sweater dans la machine à laver. Harold, de son coté, avait sorti la trousse à pharmacie et commencé à s'occuper des divers bleu de son petit ami d'un air inquiet.

Vlan les entendait chuchoter derrière elle tandis qu'elle préparait le chocolat.

-T'es un imbécile...soufflait Harold d'un air inquiet.

-C'est pas moi l'imbécile, c'était lui!maugréait Jack en réponse.

-T'as vu ce que tu t'es fais ?

-Ouais, mais t'as vu la gueule de l'autre ?

Valka apporta trois tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table et croisa les mains pour se tourner vers Jack et Harold.

-Bien. Que s'est-il passé pour que notre ravissant Jack ressemble soudain à un rat crevé sur le bord de l'autoroute.

-Vous exagérez un peu...bougonna Jack. Et tout ça c'est la faute Rustik Anderson.

-Tu aurais du le laisser dire...soupira Harold. J'ai l'habitude...

Jack s'enflamma aussitôt.

-Il t'a traité de minable ! J'étais censé laissé passer ça ?!

-Pas si ça impliquait te jeter sur lui avec tout ses copains autour, grand crétin!enragea Harold.

Son fils avait les yeux humides comme si il avait eu une peur bleue pour Jack. Qui lui en voudrais ? Son petit ami était littéralement sauté à la gorge du garçon qui le terrorisé depuis le jardin d'enfance. Valka eut un petit sourire. Tout les habitants du village n'avait que faire de ce que subissait son fils. Disons qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Harold faisait parti des personnalités de Beurk comme le gamin sur lequel il été bien pratique de passer ses nerfs. Mais Jack et sa famille venaient de débarquer depuis quelques mois et l'argenté ne semblait pas prêt d'accepter qu'on s'en prenne à son petit ami.

Valka sourit et pris le menton de jack dans sa main.

-Harold ne risque pas de te pardonner facilement, je te préviens. Mais de mon coté, je ne peux que te dire merci, Jackson Overland, de jouer les chevalier servant pour mon fils.

Jack eut un petit sourire et rougit en détournant le regard. Ce qui ne fit que rappeler à Valka son pitoyable œil au beurre noir.

-« Merci » ?lança Harold, Mais enfin, maman, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est fait ?

Jack sourit et passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux d'Harold

-T'inquiètes Hic ! Je sent même plus ma lèvre, tout va bien.

-Non mais tu t'entends?!explosa Harold d'un air désespéré tandis que Valka gloussait.

Jack fit mine de se protéger des coups imaginaires que lui portait Harold en riant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Valka.

-En faite, on aurait besoin de votre aide à cause de mon père. Si il apprend que je me suis battu, je vais passer direct dans la naughty list, alors si vous pouviez m'aider...

Valka se caressa le menton d'un air songeur en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à sa boite de peinture acrylique.

-Hum...Voyons...Tu vas m'aider Harold..

.

-Papa?Suis rentré !lança jack en entrant dans la maison.

Nicholas Overland leva la tête de ses papiers et se leva pour aller voir son fils. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il se heurta à un bien étrange spectacle.

-Que...Jack, qu'est ce que...

Le visage de son fils était presque intégralement blanc, mis à part ses yeux, qui étaient entouré de deux rond noirs. Harold Haddock, le fils des voisin, l'accompagné, vêtu d'un sweater à capuche décoré d'aigrettes et d'ailes de dragon aussi avait la figure peinte d'écailles obsidienne.

-Bon...Bonjour m'sieur ..le salua Harold. Le lycée organise une petite pièce de théâtre et...enfin, aujourd'hui, on s'est occupé des costumes...

-Le thème,c'est les animaux fantastiques ! Embraya Jack. Lui, c'est un dragon...

-Une furie nocturne. précisa Harold.

-Et moi je suis un Panda vampire !

Nicholas le regarda d'un air des plus étonné.

-Un panda vampire?répéta-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules d'un geste indifférents.

-Les rôles ont été tirés au hasard. Je m'y ferrais !

Là dessus, il attrapa la main d'Harold et l'entraîna dans escaliers qui menait aux chambres.

-Harold m'aide à répéter ! A ce soir!laissa-t-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Nicholas resta un instant, seul, debout au milieu du hall. Un Panda vampire...Il n'y aurait jamais penser mais...

-Une idée formidable!enthousiasma-t-il. Voyons si on pourrais dériver ça en jouet...

.

-Oh mon Thor, j'ai cru qu'il marcherait jamais!soupira Harold en s'appuyant à la porte de la chambre de Jack.

-Tu rigoles?Il ne demande qu'à croire!fit Jack.

Puis, sans qu'Harold puisse ajouter un mots, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu veux bien rester ce soir?proposa-t-il. Pour m'aider à réviser mon rôle.

Harold se tortilla dans ses bras pour lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis sur que le rôle d'un Panda Vampire consiste surtout à roder d'un air menaçant et à grogner.

Jack prit un air innocent.

-Oh!Justement, je sais très mal grogner. Apprend moi tes secrets petit dragon !

Harold rit en secouant la tête. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il aimait Jack Forts.

-Tss...je dois bien ça à quelqu'un qui à un si bel uppercut...

Jack lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu m'en veux plus?demanda-t-il tout bas.

Harold effleura doucement ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'en voulais pas du tout. Tu es le l'idiot le plus fantastique du monde.

-Ravi. fit Jack pour toute réponses.


End file.
